


Fire escape

by Doupi



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A la veille de son mariage avec Jesse, Beca ne peut s'empêcher de penser que tout aurait été différent si Chloé n'avait pas été en retard cette nuit-là quand elle lui a donné rendez-vous près de la sortie de secours. </p>
<p>One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire escape

**Author's Note:**

> Un long moment que je n'ai plus écrit et pourtant cela me démangeait de reprendre le clavier en main. C'est une reprise qui a été dure, je ne le cache pas. Des jours et des jours avant d'arriver même à écrire le premier mot mais quel soulagement d'avoir pu mettre sur papier cette histoire. 
> 
> Première fois que je me lance dans ce couple et c'est tant mieux j'ai l'impression.

Tu es étendue nue sur ton lit. Tu observes le plafond et rien ne se passe. La journée a juste commencé et toi, tu ne sais pas ce qu’elle te réserve. Ce matin, il te manque cette envie de te lever et de chercher le contact. Tu te demandes si quelqu’un viendra. Peut-être que quelqu’un tient suffisamment à toi pour le remarquer ? Tu ne sais pas et tu attends. Ils viendront demain de toute manière car ta présence sera nécessaire alors. 

Ce que tu attends, tu ne le comprends pas plus. Avec résignation car il commence à faire froid, tu enfiles un peignoir et tu regardes par la fenêtre. Il fait gris dehors, tu n’as aucune raison de sortir. Quelque chose ne va pas mais tu n’arrives pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Cela doit être le silence qui t’entoure, toi qui as cessé de composer depuis cette nuit-là. 

Sans bruit, tu files dans la cuisine pour te préparer un rapide petit déjeuner. Il est déjà midi et tout le monde est parti. Seul le silence t’enveloppe de son étreinte et tu en viens à regretter ces câlins que tu as perdus. Tu venais de t’habituer à l’étreinte de ces bras qui t’entouraient et te faisaient ressentir ce que c’était de compter pour quelqu’un. Voilà un domaine où tu n’avais pas beaucoup de pratique et que tu aurais aimé explorer encore. 

Elle te manque et tu t’en rends compte quand dans ta vie se trouve un trou géant qui a la forme de sa silhouette. Tu tentes de comprendre ce qui n’a pas été, tu tentes de saisir ce que tu as fait de mal. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dois faire et l’émotion menace de déborder. Tu ne peux plus reculer. Tu abandonnes ton petit déjeuner et te réfugies dans ta chambre. 

Il y fait chaud, le chauffage marche bien maintenant mais toi, tu trembles. Tu trembles parce que ce matin, tu t’es rendue compte de tout ce que tu avais perdu. Toi, qui aurais simplement voulu que rien ne change. Ton doigt caresse cette bague qui t’enchaine. Le mouvement est instinctif, tu vérifies sa présence. Elle semble lourde et entraine ton cœur plus profondément. 

Tu sais que c’est trop tard. Tu ne peux plus sauver votre aventure. Elle est déjà passée à autre chose, c’est ce qu’ils t’ont tous dit. Et pourtant ... pourtant, tu donnerais n’importe quoi pour que vous vous retrouviez à nouveau. Cette complicité qui vous unissait, tu la sens chaque jour sombrer un peu plus. Tu t’y accroches de toutes tes forces mais elle s’échappe quand même. Rien ne semble pouvoir arrêter cette hémorragie et si vous partagez toujours beaucoup, il manque cette saveur d’avant. Cette émotion qui avait l’habitude d’étreindre ton cœur à chaque fois qu’elle posait les yeux sur toi. Aujourd’hui, tu sais que c’est à cela que ressemble l’amour et tu regrettes de n’avoir pas su le découvrir plus tôt. 

Les mots ne te sont jamais venus aisément. C’est pour cela que tu travailles avec ceux des autres, que tu les tors, les travailles. Mais ton inspiration, c’était elle et maintenant tu ressembles à un poisson cherchant à apprendre à faire du vélo sur la terre ferme. Tu n’es pas à ta place et c’est douloureux. Tu as essayé de lui dire mais les mots sont toujours restés coincés. Tu as usé de ceux des autres autant que tu pouvais mais un regard ne se retient pas autant que des mots soufflés dans le creux d’une oreille et tu l’as appris à tes dépends. C’est trop tard maintenant car elle est passée à autre chose et tu le sais. 

Elle aurait pu être la bonne et tu le sens. Seulement aucune de vous deux ne pourra jamais le découvrir car si elle était tout ce que tu as jamais souhaité, tu portes au doigt une entrave dont tu ne peux te défaire. Tu te sentais spéciale quand elle t’observait et ce sentiment a disparu lorsqu’elle te regarde aujourd’hui. Alors tu détournes les yeux car rien ne fait plus mal que de croiser son regard vide d’émotions. Tu te demandes si elle a perdu tout sentiment pour toi, si vous n’auriez été qu’une expérience comme elle en a toujours envie.

Avant tu aurais couru loin, aujourd’hui tu te rends compte que rien ne te semble plus attirant que de rester couchée à fixer le plafond. Si elle avait été avec toi, vous seriez sorties et vous auriez compté les étoiles dans le ciel. Car c’est quelque chose qu’elle t’aurait fait faire et tu n’aurais pas vraiment protesté ou juste pour la forme. Son sourire a un pouvoir intéressant sur toi. Tu regrettes juste qu’aujourd’hui, il ne t’est plus destiné. 

Tu as essayé de changer de coiffure, tu as essayé de retourner près de vos racines mais rien ne semble t’apporter la fin que tu recherches. Tu aimerais tellement fermer ce chapitre de ton histoire mais tu sais que c’est la vôtre et que tu as encore tellement à y écrire. Tu sais qu’elle ne peut se terminer ainsi car ce n’est pas ce que le destin a choisi. Il y a une grosse tâche d’encre à la place du point final.

Tu te décides à sortir à nouveau de ton cocon. Cela fait des heures que tu écoutes le silence dans ta tête te rappeler qu’elle n’est pas avec toi. La cuisine est vide, puis tu sens sa présence la remplir et tu te mords la lèvre, la langue, tout pour te retenir de te retourner et de te jeter dans ses bras. Tu sais qu’elle ne rêve que de ça. Tu l’espères. Toi, tu en rêves. Le silence se fait lourd. Votre amour l’est encore plus. Les larmes menacent à nouveau de s’échapper et tu sens tes épaules plier sous le poids de ta décision. 

Tu te retournes et le temps s’arrête. Cela fait des jours que vous ne vous êtes pas retrouvées l’une en face de l’autre. C’est comme si le monde reprenait des couleurs, que le gris s’en allait et tu ne peux t’empêcher de lui sourire. Tu t’approches, certaine qu’elle qui aime tant le contact de ton corps, va reculer. Mais non, elle te laisse l’enlacer et tu appuies ton front sur son épaule. Ses bras restent le long de son corps mais tu la sens trembler pour s’empêcher de bouger et tu sais. 

Tu sais que tu as détruit le peu d’histoire que vous auriez pu partager. Tu sais que si la vie ne t’accordait qu’une chance à l’amour, tu avais irrémédiablement tourné cette chance en occasion manquée. Votre fin heureuse est devenue une tragédie et c’est entièrement de ta faute. Tu te recules, restes proche en même temps. Tu lèves une main, cette main maudite qui porte à son doigt ta trahison. Elle te laisse faire, refuse de croiser ton regard et tu es obligée d’effacer cette larme qui coule le long de sa joue. Tu as détruit une grande partie de sa vie alors qu’elle a sacrifié quelques années pour être avec toi. Elle flanche lorsque le froid métal entre en contact avec la chaleur de sa peau.

Tu as toujours dit que les films étaient stupides mais cet après-midi-là, en regardant au fond de ses yeux bleus, ceux qui refusent toujours de plonger dans les tiens alors qu’elle se tient là immobile à quelques centimètres de toi, tu comprends que ces films t’auraient au moins appris à te battre pour cet amour qui vous lie. Tu aurais compris qu’être amoureuse de sa meilleure amie n’était pas impossible et qu’il est normal de se laisser porter par ces sentiments. 

Vous terminez dans sa chambre. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes et si sombres en même temps. Tu sais que tu viens de lui prouver qu’elle avait tort : les mots, ses mots peuvent être remplacés et tu l’as fait par une bague de mariage. Tu as échangé ces promesses que vous n’arriviez pas à formuler à l’air libre contre un simulacre d’amour, celui que tu croyais digne d’un film. 

Vous vous étendez une dernière fois sur son lit et tu te laisses envahir. Qui sait quand vous pourrez refaire cela encore une fois ? Alors tu profites car tu sais qu’elle partira et que ta maison s’en ira avec elle. Tu respires le parfum de ses cheveux en la tenant pour la dernière fois dans tes bras, tu te demandes comment tu as cru qu’elle ne pouvait pas être ta maison. 

Elle a fermé les yeux et tu espères qu’elle dort car tu ne veux pas qu’elle souffre comme tu souffres pour le moment. Tu te dis que le temps a une curieuse façon de faire les choses et que le destin n’a pas compris votre relation. Tu te souviens de ce fameux soir, celui où tu l’attendais près de la sortie de secours. Tu étais impatiente, elle allait te rejoindre et tu allais tout lui avouer. Le lendemain, tu romprais avec Jesse. Il n’était qu’un verre d’eau à côté de la mer de sentiments qu’elle te faisait, fait ressentir, elle n’était qu’une petite brise face à la tempête qu’était, est, sa relation avec lui. Tu t’es laissée aveugler. Tu as oublié que la brise peut durer des jours, des années sans détruire le paysage qu’elle traverse alors que la tempête finit toujours par détruire avant de se calmer et de disparaitre. 

Il t’a rejoint avant elle. Et il l’a fait. Dans cette allée sombre, sans préambule et sans doute parce qu’il sentait que tu lui glissais entre les doigts, il a fait la seule chose qu’il pensait juste. Il t’a attachée à lui. Tu te souviens de ton étonnement à le voir mettre un genou à terre dans cette ruelle crasseuse et sombre. Et puis, tu as senti sa présence et tu as souri. Il a cru que tu disais oui et toi, intoxiquée par la présence de celle que tu aimes, tu ne l’as pas vu tout de suite. Tu n’as jamais répondu, jamais dit oui. Tes yeux étaient rivés dans les yeux bleus de ta meilleure amie et ton sourire était pour elle, pas pour lui. Avant que tu ne comprennes ce qui se passait, le vent soufflait à nouveau et un contact froid, métallique se glissait sur ton doigt en même temps qu’il enserrait ton cœur. Tu étais une idiote pour ne pas le corriger tout de suite. 

Il est trop tard maintenant. Tu es étendue avec elle et pourtant, ton esprit est resté dans cette allée noire, resté près de cette sortie de secours où tu as tout perdu. Tu l’attends car elle t’a dit de le faire et tu sens encore le vent froid enserrer ton corps, ton cœur alors que tu liais ta destinée sans le savoir. 

Aurais-tu été seule que tu aurais eu envie de vomir, de rejeter tout cette douleur que tu vois dans ses yeux quand tu sais qu’elle ne te regarde pas. Tu embrasses son épaule car tu le sens, tu dois te lever et partir. Les mots, les promesses, tout a été remplacé par une bague de mariage et tu ne peux lui imposer plus longtemps le poids de ton erreur. 

Sa main attrape la tienne alors que tu quittes son lit et sans te retourner, tu la lèves jusqu’à tes lèvres et l’embrasses. Tu te dégages et t’échappes de sa chambre comme tu essaies d’échapper à l’emprise qu’elle a sur ta vie. Tu n’y arriveras pas et tu sais que c’est un fantôme qui te tiendra éveillée les nuits d’hiver quand il ronflera à tes côtés et tu te souviendras des brèves étreintes que tu as partagées avec elle. Cela sera un rêve jusqu’à ce qu’il change pour te rappeler cette nuit où elle t’avait demandé de l’attendre près de la sortie de secours. Son retard marquera le début de ton cauchemar. 

Tu retournes chez toi, chez ce qui devrait être ta maison mais cela ne l’est pas. Cette maison, tu l’as soufflée comme le grand méchant loup souffle celle des cochons. Il n’en reste rien et ce n’est pas cette dernière étreinte volée qui te permettra de survivre à la journée de demain sans elle à tes côtés. Tu regrettes de ne pas avoir demandé pardon mais il est trop facile d’y penser dans la noirceur de ta chambre, bien à l’abri des foudres de son rejet. Car elle ne peut plus vouloir de toi et tu le sais, tu as tué tout espoir d’un vous et il n’y a pas de retour en arrière. 

Demain, tu finiras à son côté car tu penses encore pouvoir faire de lui ta nouvelle maison. Tu devras oublier qu’elle a eu quelques secondes de retard.


End file.
